All I Want For Christmas, Is You
by Out0fMyHead
Summary: SS/HG Fuzzy, fluffy, smutty Christmas romance.
1. Mistletoe

_This is just a little something I started working on as a Christmas special for funzees._

 _As always no copyright infringement is intended._

Severus sighed as he entered his chambers and immediately pulled the cloak from his shoulders. He was tired after a long day of teaching dunderheads it was true, but there was nothing quite so tiring as those visits with the Dark Lord. Like the one he'd had that evening, like the ones that promised to be more frequent in number now that Lucius Malfoy had shown his true loyalty.

"Idiot." He huffed to himself as he crossed to the large hutch that housed his drinks. A night like the one he'd had called for a bit of liquid relaxation.

He poured himself a healthy sized tumbler of Firewhiskey and drank slowly as he made his way to a small, narrow door that sat off to the edge of his chambers. The door was one that not many would notice if they did not know it was there and it was a room he didn't often visit.

It held a small Pensieve, one that not even the headmaster was aware of the existence of and as he slipped into the room he shed his teaching robes. Undoing the buttons of his frockcoat he allowed it to fall into a chair atop the teaching robes and made his way over to the large-ish stone basin.

There was already a swirl of memories atop the surface, shimmering despite the dim light and he stared down at it for a long moment.

He wasn't sure why he always did this to himself. It was never anything good, yet still every year for the entire month of the Christmas season he found himself in this room, staring into the Pensieve.

It was as if he did not receive enough torture at the hands of his students and his masters.

Heaving a deep breath, he lowered his face into the basin and was immediately transported back in time.

Lily smiled at him, her face framed by soft auburn ringlets. She'd taken special care to curl her hair for the Hols and would be leaving soon to be with her family for the break.

He had opted to stay at the castle this year.

A gangly fifteen-year-old he was constantly up against his father's wrath and a sad inability to protect himself from that wrath.

She was talking, though he wasn't really listening to what she was saying as he stared at her soft petal shaped lips. He thought perhaps he would be able to kiss them, if only he could find a way to catch her beneath a sprig of Hogwarts wonderfully enchanted mistletoe.

"Sev, are you listening to me at all?" As if by sheer luck he looked up to see a sprig of bright green mistletoe above them and smirked to himself before turning his gaze back to her soft lips.

"Of course I am, I could never ignore you." She smiled her brilliant smile at him and he couldn't help but to smile back. He knew his was nowhere near so attractive as hers but she really seemed to like it when he smiled and, so he would give it to her every chance he got.

With a sly shift of his eyes he motioned to the mistletoe above them and she blushed.

"Oh!" She was bright red now, her green eyes shining out of her face. "Oh Sev, you know I'm seeing someone right now, he may be upset with me if I kiss you."

"Yes, but it is enchanted mistletoe, certainly he cannot fault you for kissing your best friend under these circumstances…" She gave him a warry glance but nodded before she leant forward to press a quick kiss to his lips.

The mistletoe satisfied she pulled away and it vanished.

"I'll see you after the break then?" She was up, moving quickly away from him…

Severus tore his face from the Pensieve and gave a heaving breath. He felt sick.

Tears of anger, of regret, of frustration at how foolish he'd been streamed down his cheeks and he tipped back the entire tumbler of firewhiskey in one smooth drink. He needed to patrol. He needed to get out of there and punish someone.

Surely that would make him feel better.

Tugging back on his frockcoat he neglected to put on his teaching robes and cloak and instead strode from his chambers with a fresh sense of disdain strong in his mind. A flick of his wand fastening the jet buttons as he strode up and out of the dungeons.

Severus did not care that it was _not_ after hours when he came upon the three Gryffindor girls in the hall. All he cared about was the fact that they were from _her_ house. They were from _her_ house and _she_ had destroyed him.

 _She_ had torn him to shreds with one simple, unthinking act. Why couldn't she have loved him?

He was just going to lash out and send them all spiraling into their own miserable Holiday when he stopped.

They had already broken apart, each going their separate ways. The only one left in the hall after their separation was Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger who stood with her back to him, long chestnut curls cascading down to her tailbone.

He approached, prepared to give her the scolding of her life.

"Miss Granger, just what is it you think you are doing here?" He snapped, she turned, a squeak of shock torn from her lips. Her honey eyes were wide with surprise as they locked on his face.

"P-Professor Snape?!" Her eyes twitched from him to the ceiling above her and he realized his fatal mistake almost immediately.

"Merlin's bloody ball sack!" The curse was torn from his throat before he could stop it as he stared up at the bright green mistletoe hanging above his- and by default Hermione Granger's- heads.

"Well, I suppose that is one way to put it." She muttered, eyebrow cocked as she stared at him. "I am here, Sir, because I cannot leave until I kiss someone. I suppose that someone is now you as you are currently trapped beneath the bloody mistletoe with me." He growled low in his throat.

"Certainly not, a minor cannot be coerced into any such actions with a Professor." His tone was curt. Clearly this wouldn't be happening, it wasn't possible! "It is against school policy." Granger gave him an appraising look before shaking her head and shrugging softly.

"Unfortunately, Sir, I am no longer a minor, I can only presume the mistletoe knows that fact, but you are more than welcome to attempt to leave." He tried to do just that, turning to stride away and walking into a rather sturdy, invisible wall.

"Bloody ball sack!" He growled one more time before turning back to the witch.

Honestly, mistletoe? The castle giveth and the castle taketh away.

"Sir, if you would like we can wait until we are discovered by the Headmaster." She was watching him with a cocked eyebrow again.

"I hardly think that would be wise, in that case we would simply have an audience to this atrocious situation." The witch huffed.

"That certainly is the way to warm a girl up the idea of kissing you, Sir." She bit sarcastically. He gave a low, annoyed growl.

"Watch it, Granger, I am hardly in the mood for your ridiculous attitude."

"And I'm hardly in the mood for your grumpy arse, _Sir_!" She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. He realized, almost belatedly that her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. She'd been crying- gods.

"Miss Granger, have you been crying?" His voice had softened despite himself and he could feel his posture relax slightly. She gave him a long look before allowing a tight nod.

"It has been a bad night, Sir. If you don't mind I would like to go to bed."

"I'm hardly stopping you." She gave him a look as if to say he was an imbecile before pointing up to the mistletoe.

"Bloody hell." He groaned before stepping closer to her.

She was shorted than he, by far, and he was forced to dip slightly to bring their faces closer. His hand came up to cup her cheek, an automatic response to the situation he'd been forced into- he thought.

His intention had been to give her a kiss, a brief, soft kiss like the one he'd just relived in the Pensieve with Lily. Instead, when his lips brushed hers softly he felt as though a bolt of electricity was flowing down his spine. Her arms hooked around his neck and drew him closer, deepening the kiss with a ferocity he never would have expected from the petite Gryffindor.

Her tongue traced the seam of his lips and without a thought in his obviously addled mind he allowed them to part. Their tongues warred, battled, and danced together as he grasped her hips in his hands and pulled her tightly against him. Her arms tightened around his neck and she moaned into the kiss before attempting to ease back. To pull away from him. He growled internally at the thought of her sweet mouth leaving his.

He could not be certain what possessed him, but he pressed his own lips forward, forcing her to continue her participation in the kiss that was not meant to be anything quite so intense.

When he finally pulled back and released her to meet her gaze she was staring up at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. Her full lips plumped from his kisses and her breathing jarring her chest.

That had been the kind of kiss he'd wanted from Lily.

Lily. His body immediately went rigid and he released the witch, turning to storm away without so much as a word.

Hermione watched him go. Dazed, confused, and thoroughly enamored with her potions professor.


	2. A Wrong

"Miss Granger, please explain what is more important than paying attention in my class?" Both eyebrows were up, Hermione flushed. It was the last week before the Holiday break, in fact, there were only three days of classes and a weekend before everyone left to go see their families.

She would not be going home, unfortunately. Her parents had been sent into hiding by the latest attack of Death Eaters on their family home and even she was not allowed to know where they were. She was only given a weekly update on their status, alive or dead, before she was pushed back into the dark of knowing nothing about them or what was happening in their lives.

"Miss Granger?" He was glaring at her now and she cleared her throat. Her hands pressed parchments over the one she'd been doodling on and she knew she had to be beet red. She would never be able to explain her relief when an owl came bashing into the room clumsily and landed on the irate Professor's desk. "Merlin." He groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose as he took the letter from the owl who nipped at his finger before taking off.

He hissed a curse and watched the owl take off with a dark glare. It was gone before he could even consider going for his wand.

She was momentarily jealous of the owl, she wanted to lash out at him as well.

After all he'd kissed her. Snogged her, he'd given her such a thorough kiss that her pulse rioted every time she even considered the way his lips felt on hers.

She was enamored, entirely and utterly enamored with him.

"It appears our headmaster has decided it would be _lovely_ ," his voice dripped with disdain, "to hold a ball, similar to that of the yule ball during the Triwizard Tournament. You will all be excused from further classes today, as well as tomorrow and Friday. He will announce at dinner the order in which the grades will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade." The dark wizard paused, a scowl of epic proportions on his face. "Get out. All of you!"

Hermione scurried with the rest of the class to escape but was caught short by a call of, "Not you, Granger! I haven't forgotten your distraction in class." She froze by the doorway. Ron gave her a half-hearted pat on the shoulder, clearly more interested in who he would be asking to their ball than what was going to become of Hermione. Harry gave her an apologetic look before glancing back to their professor and cringing.

"Be strong, 'Mi. He's looking quite annoyed." She huffed.

"Thank you, Harry, well, run along the both of you! Wouldn't want all of the good ladies to be taken." Her face was sour as she spoke words that sounded too sweet.

"I knew you'd understand!" Ron was out the door, gone.

How she could ever have fancied herself in love with him was beyond her. She stood by her original statement, Ronald Weasley had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"I hope your detention is short." Harry patted her shoulder apologetically before scurrying out after Ron. Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath Hermione turned on her heel to face a very annoyed looking Severus Snape. His arms were crossed across his chest and his dark eyes locked on her as she took another deep breath.

"I was taking notes?"

"I was not giving a lecture from which to take notes." His deep voice was dark, and silk, and Hermione couldn't fight the chill that ran up and down her spine. "I believe for lying, as well as not paying attention you will spend your ball here. With me." He growled. Hermione gaped, feeling like a fish out of water she stared at him hard.

"No, no you can't do that! Why would you do that!?" Her voice was bordering on shrill. Dark eyes turned back to her face and a cruel smirk crawled onto his lips.

"I most certainly can, Ms. Granger." Obsidian eyes flashed, and Hermione bit her lip. She was fighting back tears now. Why would he take something like this away from her? She never would have thought she would have the opportunity for a second ball, one not ruined by Ron, and now he was taking it away?

Her eyes stung.

She could feel her chest constricting around her lungs and knew she was bordering on panic, instead of lashing out further she gave a sharp nod and turned to leave the room, his voice stopped her once more.

"Dress in clothing you do not favor, Ms. Granger, you will be working." His cold tone ran gooseflesh up and down her arms and she forced the sob that wanted to crawl out of her throat away.

"Yes sir." Her voice cracked but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it.

How could she have ever thought he was worthy of her affection? Amazing kiss or no, he was nothing but a cold-hearted git.

The door closed behind the Granger girl and Severus braced himself on his desk. Had he really just done that?

Merlin! What was wrong with him? It wasn't the girl's fault she was occupying his every waking- and sleeping thought. It wasn't her fault he could not fully enjoy his moment with Lily in the Pensieve because her kiss was so sweet, so fulfilling that nothing could compare.

Gods, how absolutely cruel could he be? He'd seen how this had impacted her, how he'd made her feel by taking away a moment of happiness in the forsaken misery they all lived in.

Taking a deep breath, he moved back behind his desk and began to sort through parchments ready for grading. His stomach clenched when hers was the first on the stack.

He could call her back, tell her he hadn't meant it and that she would be allowed to attend her ball. Severus considered it for a long moment but, in the end, shook his head.

No, he could not go back on his punishment, what if she were to tell someone?

Merlin, why had he let his anger at himself get the better of him?

Severus stared down at the fine silk of the dress in his hands. It was Acromantula, incredibly soft to the touch and shimmering in the light that caught the little fibers. It made him think of mercury, liquid silver that flowed across his fingers.

"I am afraid this will be far too risqué, my friend." Lucius smirked at him, a blonde eyebrow cocked.

"Your witch will be lovely. Quite lovely, you will be staying at the manor for Christmas, will you not?" Severus nodded half interested as the silk flowed over his fingers, hypnotizing. "Perhaps she has a friend for your old mate? You know of course that when I left the Dark Lord's side Narcissa moved on quite quickly. I have been quite lonely."

Severus cocked an eyebrow, his interest officially torn from the gown.

"I highly doubt you would be interested in any of her friends. As an aside I highly doubt she would wish to accompany me to the manor."

"Why ever not?"

"Lucius, perhaps you should take a seat." The blonde cocked an eyebrow but followed his friend's recommendation and settled into a plush chair. "Hermione Granger is the witch of interest in this case, my friend."

Lucius had been surprised, of course, to hear the news. Still it made sense to him as well, the witch was intelligent on a level that competed with Severus' own intellect. If he recalled correctly from her time being held in the Manor she was mouthy, and gave as well as she was given.

Yes, she made sense for his dear friend. Now he understood even more why the other wizard had called upon him for a gown, for help in choosing a gift for a lady friend.

Severus had never cared before to impress a witch, now he was giving it his all- he could only hope he didn't regret it in the end.

"Ah! Then what is the problem? Her friends will all be young and nubile I presume, perfect for a man on the rebound such as myself."

"I will see if she has any friends who desire an old, pureblooded, narcissist." Severus grunted blandly as he folded the smooth gown over his arm. "That is, if I am successful in redeeming myself with the witch. As of now I have no doubt she would sooner see me dead than spend a Holiday with me."

"Give her that gown, some lovely jewelry, perhaps a book based on your choice of witch, and of course a lovely evening and she will be eating from your hand, old man. When have I ever steered you wrong?" Severus cocked an eyebrow, Lucius held up a hand. "Yes, yes, the Death Eater business. I was young, and you were stupid enough to follow me."

This earned a sharp laugh.

"Goodbye, Lucius." He disappeared into the fireplace, gown in tow, with Lucius' melodic laughter trailing him. "Git."

When Severus stepped from the floo and into his quarters he heaved a breath and stared down at the dress cradled on his arm. It was beautiful, she would be beautiful in it. Now he only needed to find her jewelry, and a book? Lucius had said a book, perhaps he was right, a book a day until Christmas may do something to atone for his sin against the witch.

Maybe this night he planned would get her out of his head and he could go on as he was. The problem was he feared that it wasn't to be, he feared he would never get the girl out of his mind.


	3. Cocoa

Hermione found herself feeling down the entire day after her altercation with Snape. She hadn't really had unrealistic expectations for the ball Professor Dumbledore had thrust upon them but she had hoped- for what she didn't' know, just for something. Something different, something meaningful.

"Oh, Hermione this is terrible." Ginny sniffed as she entered the room Hermione shared with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Fay Dunbar, all three of whom were absent. Shaking herself from upset thoughts was easy when something was bothering one of her friends and she turned to Ginny with a curious look.

"Whatever it is I'm sure we can figure it out, what's wrong?" Ginny plopped onto the bed beside her and heave a sniffling sigh. It was almost hard to believe the girl was seventeen years old when she carried on as she did. Hermione patted her shoulder gently and urged her to share what was bothering her once again.

"We didn't have enough notice, mum won't be able to help with a dress for this ball and," the redhead looked down at her fingers in her lap, "I know it seems silly, and petty, but I'm so tired of there never being enough- Ron will be able to go with George's old robes, or Fred's. Nothing can be done for me though." Hermione pressed her hand over her friend's and gave her a soft smile.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you the money I would have used to buy a dress and all you have to do to pay me back is go and have a fantastic time." Hermione was smiling broadly when the redhead looked up at her.

"I couldn't- I can't take it- it would be wrong, and why aren't you going?" Ginny furrowed her brow. Hermione shrugged.

"After the last I honestly haven't the slightest desire to attend. I think I'll stay here with a book if you don't mind." She cocked an eyebrow, "and you can take it, you will. It isn't charity, Ginny, consider it a Christmas gift. I have atrocious taste, you don't want me to go pick one for you, do you?"

The redhead shuddered and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Thank you so much, 'Mi!" Hermione found herself wrapped in an incredibly tight embrace and smiled, patting her friend on the back.

"If you suffocate me I won't be able to get the galleons from my trunk, Merlin." She huffed and was released by the redhead who gave a shy laugh.

"Really, Hermione, thank you, this means so much to me. Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" She shook her head.

"No, Harry won't be there, he's staying with Sirius, and I don't fancy being alone with Ron. Things are still a bit awkward."

"Not for him, meat head that he is." Hermione laughed as she hauled herself from her bed and pulled a large coin-purse from her trunk.

"I won't argue with you about that." She pinched out several knuts and a few galleons. "This should be plenty but if you need more just tell me." Ginny squealed and gave her another tight hug.

"Being poor never really bothered me, but sometimes I wonder what it must be like to be comfortable. It must be nice to be able to buy anything you need, when you need it."

"Someday you'll be a famous quidditch star and you will have more than you know what to do with. Now go, leave me to read." Hermione waved to the door dramatically and Ginny shook her head but gave her a brilliant smile over her shoulder.

"Happy Christmas Hermione. We will miss you at the ball."

"You won't say that when you wake up with sore feet and a headache from your brother's loud mouth." Hermione snorted and Ginny scrunched her nose.

"Merlin don't remind me, I plan to be as far from Ronald as possible for the entirety of the ball." The door clicked shut behind her and Hermione fell back into the bed, covering her face with shaking hands.

It had been hard to play it off as if she hadn't wanted to go but she'd done it, and convincingly enough that Ginny wouldn't be suspicious. By default that meant Harry and Ron would be suspicious and perhaps she could get through the detention with Snape without her friends deciding they hated him even more.

Bully or no he was important to their side and…Hermione screeched in shock at the rap of an owl's beak on her window. She scurried up and over to the tall tower window to crack it open. The bird landed, the parcel it carried hit the sill with a 'thud' and she stroked its head gently.

She handed it a treat without speaking and untied its parcel before she watched it take off out the window and into the snowy white sky.

"What do we have here, now?" Hermione sighed as she fidgeted with the thick brown packaging. Pressing a letter opener into a crease of the paper she slipped it along the edge and revealed a plain, white box. She ran a few brief diagnostic spells on the box to ensure nothing menacing waited inside for her before she slipped her fingers under the lid and slipped it off.

Inside sat a pristine copy of _Magick Moste Evile_ , written by Godelot. She wasn't sure who knew she'd been trying to get her hands on the book for more than a year, she didn't care, her heart pounded into her throat with excitement as she lifted the book out with trembling fingers.

She could feel the pulse of dark magic held within and knew this was a tome she would have to be incredibly careful with. Immediately she cast a glamour over the book to change its appearance, making it appear to be a boring Runes tome she would need for classes and set it aside. Beneath the space the book had occupied there was a piece of parchment, pressed flat with the most elegant spiraling script across it she had ever seen.

 _To see the look of pleasure on your face at the discovery of this book would be to see the moon drawn from the heavens. Take care, little Lioness, 'tis a dangerous path you seek. May this guide your way to knowledge not to be abused._

 _~Anonymous_

Hermione stared down at the letter, her eyes darting across the page over and over again. Nothing, not a single clue of who could have given her such an important gift. Who knew? Members of the order, could it be one of them?

Settling deeper into her bed Hermione heaved a sigh and ran her fingers over the cool parchment. Lioness? Who would call her such a thing?

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a little of the sadness she'd carried around the entire day ebb from her. Whoever it was they were eloquent, her fingers drew down the changed cover of the book. Perhaps they would contact her again? A clue of some sort would be good, anything to point her in their direction.

After breaking off her year long relationship with Jason Swann at the beginning of fifth year Ron had asked her out, they had flirted off and on for years and she fancied herself in love with him so she dated him for the rest of fifth year. Their relationship fell apart when she refused to have a more intimate relationship with him and now she'd been single, and uninterested for the better part of a year and a half.

Then Professor Snape had kissed her like he had in the hall and she'd reevaluated everything she knew about relationships. Kisses were meant to be sloppy and unsatisfying. Men wanted one thing and one thing only, and she was too much of a prude to enjoy a good snog when it was given to her.

None of those things seemed right anymore.

Thinking of Snape brought her mood down several notches and she glanced back to the letter in her hand.

He was eloquently spoken, his writing was spidery and sharp though- no, it wouldn't be him.

No matter how much she wanted it to be so it just couldn't. He was cruel and spiteful and didn't care about her at all.

Hermione heaved a breath and brushed a hand through her long curls, breaking them apart and making them frizz around her face.

She needed to go to sleep, go to sleep and make it through the Hols so she could move on with her life and the war. She needed to be focusing on defeating Voldemort, not Professors and their kissing prowess.

She gave another surprised squeak when an elf appeared in her room with a pop and gave her a careful look. It held a large mug of steaming liquid in its spindly fingers and Hermione cocked a brow.

"Elves don't typically deliver drinks to student's rooms. Is something wrong?" She knew the elves tried to avoid her like the plague, despite the fact she'd learned her lesson about trying to free elves who had no desire to be free.

"No miss, Master is wanting Tippy to be bringing this to miss. Master is saying miss must be drinking cocoa and being happy before Christmas." She pressed the mug of cocoa toward Hermione who watched the elf with wide eyes.

"And just who is this Master?"

"Master is telling Tippy not to be saying who Master is being. Master is wanting secret until miss is ready to know who Master is being. Miss is being Tippy's new Mistress!" She beamed and Hermione sucked a breath. New Mistress? What in Merlin's name was going on?

"Pardon?" Her voice caught as she grasped the mug tightly.

"Master is telling Tippy it is being her job to take care of Mistress, Mistress will be very kind to Tippy if Tippy is doing a good job, yes?" She looked so hopeful, dull, murky green eyes wide and Hermione couldn't have turned her away if she wanted to.

"Yes Tippy, Mistress will be very kind to you. Can you call me Hermione please?"

"Oh no, Tippy could not be doing that!" She squeaked, and Hermione nodded. _Worth a try_ , she thought.

"Thank you for the cocoa Tippy, I will call you if I need anything else, okay? And tell your Master thank you." Her mind was whirling now, who would send an elf to bring her cocoa? Who wouldn't want her to know who he was?

Hermione pondered on this as the elf disappeared and she sipped at the steaming mug of hot cocoa in her hands. Well, he'd had one thing right, she really had needed a good mug of cocoa at the moment.


	4. Oh, Christmas Tree

She was outside, standing in the snow with her arms wrapped around herself as she gazed out across the near frozen black lake. He'd spotted her exiting the castle and followed, interested in what would draw a bushy-haired know-it-all outside in such conditions.

He found that nothing waited for her there, surprisingly, instead she only watched as little flakes of snow fell from the sky and landed atop the waiting lake. Summoning two owls had been simple, as well as calling for Tippy to bring the next round of gifts he would bestow upon the Gryffindor girl.

He watched as the first of the owls carried a thick brown package to the clueless witch. She squeaked in surprise and caught the light parcel before thanking the owl and watching suspiciously as it flew away. He could see just the side of her face as the owl flew away and she picked the thick brown twine that held the package closed away.

Inside was a heavy cloak of a fine material with multiple warming charms layered atop and through the fabric. He saw the shock on her face, the surprise, and then the pleasure as she ran her fingers down the length of it. It was a deep burgundy, a color he'd thought would suit her, he discovered how very right he was when she wrapped it about her shoulders. Her red tinged cheeks brought a strange sort of pleasure that shot straight to his heart and he smiled to himself.

She was looking around now, as if searching for the source and he decided it was best to send the next owl and flee. He'd regretted thoroughly not seeing her face when she'd opened her last gift and he couldn't have hoped for a better opportunity than this one he'd been presented with.

Hermione greeted the next owl with less shock and took its parcel with a bright smile. Small hands plucked at the packaging and he held his breath as he watched her open it and pull away the paper. She tucked it along with the paper from the other parcel under her arm and opened the box with trembling fingers.

The absolute pleasure on her face shot straight to his gut this time and it was with pleasure he watched her pull the book from the box. The box fell to the ground, forgotten, as she clutched the ancient tome with both hands close to her chest. This book had come directly from his own personal library, one of only ten ever released.

It was a treasure, it seemed only fitting to him that she should have it. She who valued knowledge and books as much as he himself did.

Turning away he strode quickly away before she could see him and reentered the castle, pleased with the night's events.

Hermione plopped into a seat beside Harry with a sigh, her head lolling to lay on his shoulder.

"I am beyond tired of pretending to belong here." Harry reached up to pat her head absently and gave a noncommittal grunt of agreement.

"You kind of still belong here, though." Hermione snorted as she turned her gaze to Ginny.

"I have my N.E.W.T.s, I'm nineteen years old, I hardly think I belong here anymore."

"But you wouldn't be nineteen without the time-turner and honestly, if moldy-voldy found out you were out and about in the real world there would only be more danger for you and Harry." Harry grunted again and Hermione turned to him, shoving his shoulder.

"I'm pretending to be a student for you, you git, the least you could do is pay attention when I'm complaining." Hermione huffed.

"What? Oh, right! Sorry 'Mi." He had the decency to give a sheepish look to the cross witch who cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you sulking, Harry, no date for the ball?"

Green eyes snapped wide and Ginny gave the boy a playful shove from his other side.

"Why don't you just ask him? He's available now he broke up with Blaise." The redhead waggled her eyebrows and Harry flushed bright red.

"He's not interested, definitely not interested in me. Back to you, 'Mi, you just need to find someone to distract you. Our seventh year is almost over and then you won't have to look back. Who are you taking to the ball?"

"Didn't she tell you, she isn't going?" Ginny shrugged.

Harry gave her a gaping look and blinked a few times. "You can't be serious! You have to come."

Hermione shook her head with a laugh.

"I don't really want to go with someone younger than me and it really doesn't sound like all that much fun. I expect you'll all do just fine without me." She answered primly and pretended to straighten her jeans as if they were a skirt.

"You're at least coming to Hogsmeade with us though, right?" Harry looked down now and Hermione shook her head 'no'.

"So, I can show off my shopping prowess? Not likely. No, I believe I will stay here, by the fire, with a book. I may even go to the great hall and relax by the tree there. It looks lovely this year." Ginny nodded emphatically.

"You know 'Mi hates to shop, I don't know why you even try." She laughed and nudged Harry who smiled over at the redhead.

"'Spose so. Well, have a good day reading then, we should be going, Ron will wonder where we are." Harry stood and offered a hand to Ginny to help her up. Hermione waved them out of the room, watching as they left before going herself down to the great hall.

She thought some time spent by the tree would do her worlds of good.

"It seems that your plot has been set into motion, Albus." Minerva commented with a tight-lipped look in her employer's direction. The older wizard laughed heartily and gave a nod. He'd just relayed the events of the night before to the head of Gryffindor.

"I assured you they would be a lovely couple and with a bit of pushing in the right direction it comes to light that I was once again correct." The witch rolled her eyes and snagged a candy from the bowl on his desk.

"Yes, yes, I never would have believed Severus could think another woman worthy of his attentions, but you have once more proven me wrong." She lay a knut on the desk and the elder wizard laughed as he snaked a hand out to take it.

"There are very few things in life that bring me pleasure Minerva. Playing matchmaker just so happens to be something I enjoy, and excel at."

"I still think you should give instructions to incoming muggleborn first years as to how to find the platform. Running into walls does not seem logical to them." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"When you run the school, you can take all of the fun out of everything and I won't be able to say a word. For now, leave me my joys. I do so love watching them run toward the wall, stop, and then try again." He gave a hearty chuckle as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Poor children, they all think you are Dumbledore the good, I know the truth, wicked old man." She was shaking her head, fighting back laughter now.

"Need I remind you that skulking around as a cat and then surprising them by speaking is not quite polite either, Minnie." Albus chuckled as she threw a candy at him. It stuck in his beard. "Ah, something for later." He patted the candy, Minerva stood with her usual cat-like grace and shot him one more tight-lipped glare.

"I will be most amused when this blows up in your face, Albus." The old wizard chuckled once more. "You should at least have the decency to inform him she only remains for her safety."

"Ah, but where is the fun in that? She has done very well pretending to be a student." Albus watched the witch who shook her head.

"If you don't inform him, I will." She cocked an eyebrow, the elder wizard frowned behind his full beard but gave a nod.

"Fine, fine, but you must leave me alone about the first-year muggle-born students." Minerva pursed her lips but nodded.

"I suppose we have a deal. Wicked old man."

Hermione sat beside the full tree that decorated the great hall. She was alone in the large room, with her back pressed against the wall and _Magick Moste Evile_ open atop her knees. Every time she grew frustrated by the lack of information on Horcruxes she only had to glance to the brightly glowing baubles that decorated the tree and she felt infinitely better.

"Certainly, you have better things to do, Ms. Granger." A deep, drawling voice spoke from above her and she snapped the book closed in surprise. Her eyes shot up to take in the lean figure of Professor Snape looming over her.

"As a matter of fact, Sir, I do not have anything better to do." She barely managed to restrain the glare that wanted to fight its way onto her face. "With much thanks to you I have no need of the Hogsmeade trip today." She told herself she imagined the slight wince at her words that hit his face and looked back down to the book in her hands.

She didn't want to hear anything he had to say and so she pushed herself up from he floor and made to leave.

Hermione cried out in surprise when she seemed to hit an invisible barrier that physically flung her back a few paces.

"Miss Granger, are you okay?" Snape was beside her, a hand on her lower back as he helped right her and she looked around dazed for a moment.

"I'm fine, fine, what happened?" She bent to pick up her dropped book and turned to look up at the Professor who simply turned his eyes above them.

"It would appear you are stuck in a very unfortunate situation with me, once more." Hermione pursed her lips, wanting nothing to do with kissing the wizard.

What if she lost herself in his lips again? What if he shoved her away again? It would hurt.

"Merlin."

"In…deed." Came his drawled response and Hermione looked up into his face. His dark eyes were oddly mesmerizing and when he took a step forward she forced her body to step back.

This dance continued until she found herself with her back pressed against the wall. She clutched her book to her chest and stared up at him, wondering what was going through his mind. His face was so hard to read.

He was so hard to read.

Hands came up to press into the wall on either side of her face and she gasped a breath.

"It seems you are caught, little Gryffindor." His breath caressed her lips and her eyes fluttered closed against her will.

His kiss was as intense as the first. Domineering and insistent as he pressed his lips hard against hers. One of the hands that had braced him against the wall hooked around the back of her neck and tilted her face back much as the wall would allow and she found herself pressing her body closer to his.

Thoughts were fleeting, and she couldn't keep one stuck for long. She only knew him, his sharp scent of herbs and his warm, sandalwood flavored mouth. She found herself whining into the kiss when he took the book from her hands with his free hand and it dropped to the stone floor with a resounding 'thud'. His hand now free to pull her closer grasped her lower back and pressed her body against his. His lips pressed and worked against hers for what could have been an eternity before he finally pulled away, releasing her.

She fell back into the wall with a panting breath and forced her eyes open to find him still there, staring down at her.

"Your detention begins at six sharp, on Sunday. Do not be late." He turned and swept from the room, leaving her once more entirely enamored and completely confused.

She mourned the loss of his scent and warmth, only slightly soothed by the sharp scent of the Christmas tree beside her.


	5. Nice

Severus watched from his concealed position as the petite witch entered his classroom at exactly six o'clock.

He knew all of her friends would be at the ball, dancing and enjoying themselves. He hoped he could repair the wrong he'd done earlier in the week when he'd given her a bloody detention.

He thought back to his earlier conversation with Albus, a scowl settling onto his face.

Now that he knew what he knew there was nothing to stop him from being with the witch. He would need to keep quiet about it, of course. Still though, she was of age, she was no longer a student- he still wasn't sure how she'd managed to pass her N.E.W.T.s without so much as a word of it coming back to him.

They truly had managed to hide her away and it was a good thing. The Dark Lord was ever looking for a weakness within Potter's lifelines, Hermione would be the perfect target.

She wore a baggy set of clothes that told him she took him seriously and he smirked when she stopped in front of the table that held three large packages.

He could see that she had read the tag, found her name, and she was now running her fingers over the smooth, shining paper he had chosen to wrap these gifts with. He'd never been good at expressing his feelings, or himself in general, in front of other people so this was the best way he could have done this. He was putting himself out there without having to stand face to face with her rejection should she decide to turn and walk away.

Of course she didn't.

He should have known she wouldn't do such a thing.

Instead she undid the first ribbon that held the first package to the others and took it in her small hands. He watched with interest as she unwrapped the paper carefully, almost as if she were savoring the moment. When she revealed the small box inside and opened it with trembling fingers he couldn't help the surge of pride, or was it joy? Happiness perhaps? He couldn't be certain, whatever it was he felt it deep down to his bones at her tear-filled eyes and broad grin.

Inside the box was a necklace set on a thin, delicate silver chain. An emerald encrusted pendant hung from the dainty chain, a bright ruby stone set in the center of the mistletoe pendant. He watched as she set the necklace aside to pull out an equally dainty bracelet with a similar color scheme.

She became even more eager when she came to the next package and he thought she may faint when she'd torn the paper away and opened the box to reveal the silver gown he'd acquired from Lucius for her. She held it up to the light and looked around before holding it to her.

"No way." He could hear her disbelieving voice as she looked down at her body, the dress in comparison.

Gods he wanted to see her in it.

Quietly, careful not to ruin his perfectly good hiding place he called for Tippy and instructed her to set up the room as they'd spoke about earlier in the day as soon as the witch left the room.

The last box instructed the witch to take her items to a door on the left of the room. It was an addition to the Potions Classroom that was used for spare equipment but he'd cleared it and added lighting that would suit the witch as she readied herself for what he had in store. She left the final box behind, as instructed and disappeared into the room.

Severus stepped out of his concealed position whilst Tippy made herself busy readying the classroom. Elf magic really was something, he observed not for the first time as she made quick work of the room and it became as grand as he knew the great hall must be. The large tree that sat where his desk had once been was something he'd known would be a good addition and he took the last box in his hands to settle it beneath that tree while he waited for the witch to reappear.

He wore his nicest set of robes, black as was typical of him, with his usual frockcoat beneath. He had however traded his usual cravat for one that was black in color with a silver pin attached. While he may not look different to the untrained eye he had truly put in quite an effort to impress the witch, even pulling his hair back at the nape of his neck with a black tie.

When Hermione finally exited the impromptu dressing room he'd set up for her she was a vision. He could tell she was nervous by the way her fingers fidgeted in front of her and her eyes flitted around the room. It did nothing to detract from her beauty however. The dress Lucius had given him clung to the witch perfectly, displaying her curves in a liquid fall of silk that gathered on the floor at her feet. She had pulled her hair up, pinning it with spells, he assumed, so that it piled on top of her head and little curls of chestnut fell around her face sweetly.

She wore the bracelet he'd provided her, though it dangled loosely from her small wrist and he made his way to her with long strides.

"Your hand, Madam." He held his own hand out and her eyes shot up to his, the sweetest color of cinnamon he'd ever seen as they stared into his own. She offered her small hand and a tap of his wand adjusted the bracelet so it sat comfortably on her wrist. His fingers caressed her slender wrist before he released her.

"I couldn't…" She trailed, holding up the necklace and he nodded, taking the thin chain from her and watching as she spun slowly in front of him. He wanted to grab her, to pull her to him and hold her against him. Instead he brought his arms around her and draped the necklace around her neck before fastening it with gentle fingers.

When she turned it rested just in the hollow of her throat and he brought up a hand to touch it gently. She shivered, he smirked.

"I thought it appropriate." Came his quiet words and the witch stared up at him, her gaze turning curious.

"But why? Why all of this? I thought you- I mean, you didn't- I don't know what I'm trying to say." She huffed and it brought a smile to his face that he was sure looked more like a grimace. Still she stared up at him as if in wonder that he was capable of such an action.

"I have not been able to move my thoughts from you, Lioness. I find myself constantly considering the possibilities of our continued interaction." This made her cock an eyebrow at him.

"Lioness? You, the books were from you?" Her eyes were so wide as she questioned him, and he gave another sharp nod.

"Yes, the ones you have received and those to come."

"To come?" Now she truly looked baffled and he couldn't stop himself from brushing a curl back from her cheek. Her breath stalled in her chest and he found himself smirking again.

Gods the girl could make him show more emotion in one evening than he'd displayed in years.

"Indeed, I feel I have quite a bit to atone for, after all." He stroked a hand across her exposed shoulder, fingers catching on the small strap that crossed over her smooth skin.

"Atone for?" She had a dazed look on her face now and he took pleasure that he was one the causing such a look.

"Yes, I've stolen away what was meant to be a truly lovely night for you. For that I apologize. More I apologize for leaving you after that night, I knew you were upset, I was wrong to have kissed you as I had, and then to leave you- alone- it was most ungentlemanly." Her head tipped as she stared up at him and he took a moment to motion around the room. "Unfortunately I cannot ruin my reputation, should anyone discover you were meant to be in detention. I hope this will suffice as a substitute for your lost ball."

Her eyes followed the sweep of his hand, wide and mesmerized by the glittering baubles that decorated the room. The brightly colored tree where his desk had sat with her gift beneath it. The soft flow of music seemed to finally reach her ears and she turned back to look up at him. Tears were shining in her eyes again.

"Why did you leave like that?" It was an innocent enough question but still his blood rushed in his ears at the thought.

"Lily…" The name was a whisper from his lips, barely loud enough to be heard and he swallowed sharply. "Hermione- we've only shared two kisses between us, and while I hope to someday share with you the reasons of the things I do, for the way I am, tonight- tonight is not that night." She seemed to understand him because she nodded softly and took one of his much larger hands with both of her own.

There was a soft smile on her face now and he wanted so much to kiss her. Instead he watched her, curiosity burning in his gut.

"Dance with me then?" She asked, he nodded.

Dancing, dancing he could do.


	6. And Eyes Made Out of Coal

Hermione stared into his eyes as he lead her around his improvised dancefloor. She couldn't believe this was happening, that he'd gone to so much trouble for _her_.

"You look exquisite, just as I'd suspected you would." He breathed into her ear, his breath a caress across the shell as he spoke. She savored the deep baritone of his voice, every bit as liquid as the dress he'd provided her. Liquid silk, intoxicating even when it was being used to cause pain.

He spun her, his hands holding her fast as he released her gently from his body before pulling her back flush against him. The intensity in his eyes stole her breath away and she could barely think to form a response.

"I believe that is the first compliment you have ever given me, Sir." She managed on a sigh and he smirked, pulling back to look into her face. Their dance slowed to a soft sway and her fingers grasped at his shoulders, small in comparison to the broad expanse.

"Severus, outside of class I am Severus to you." She worried her bottom lip absently as she stared up at him. She was once again surprised into near inability to think by his words. He turned her, shifting her position in his grasp once more and watching, waiting for her to speak.

"What's happening here, exactly?" She managed not to sound entirely enthralled and pushed as much suspicion into her tone as she could as she stared up at him. He smirked and moved his hands so they grasped her lower back. She held the shoulders of his robes nervously.

Hermione could tell he gone to quite a lot of trouble on his appearance. Feeling emboldened by the way he held her she shifted her hand so that her fingers could grasp the tie that held his hair back.

"It would seem I have decided you are worthy of interest and have thusly taken this first step toward engaging you in a courtship with a goal of at some point becoming your partner." Hermione cocked an eyebrow as they turned once more in their software sway. She tugged the tie free from his hair in a smooth motion and marveled at the fall of his hair upon release.

"Your hair is beautiful." She murmured softly and brushed her fingers through the smooth locks. They were a glossy blue black, clean and shimmering in the softly lit room. "You went to a lot of trouble for me didn't you?" She cocked her head at him, his slight nod was confirmation enough and she gave him a bright smile.

"How do you propose this courtship proceeds, Severus?" She particularly liked the way he tensed at her use of his name and she spun in his arms, drawing his hands to her lower abdomen as she swayed against him.

He pressed his jaw to the side of her head as he pulled her back more firmly against him. He seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief, it was as she thought, he was much more comfortable with the conversation if she did not face him.

"That is the simple part my dear, I will continue to lavish you with gifts and you shall try to find a way to forgive me for all of the terrible things I have done, or said to you." Hermione grasped his hands in her own and shook her head, a sigh breaking her lips.

"I don't need gifts, Severus."

"And yet you will continue to receive them regardless." She felt his smirk against the side if her head and smiled softly to herself.

"What if I've already forgiven you?" She spun in his arms again and hooked her arms around his neck as they moved in time. Her fingers played at the soft hair at the nape of his neck affectionately. "What if I understand your role as a spy and know that you must do what you must do? What if I know that you cannot help it? I'm a muggleborn, I know the threat that poses to you. Harry is _his_ enemy, you cannot possibly show us kindness."

"I am not a kind man by nature…" He trailed as if unsure and she realized she hadn't given the very formal wizard the right to call her by name.

"Hermione." She interjected softly.

"Hermione, I am every bit the hateful bitter wizard you are familiar with." She wanted to tell him how interesting she found it that he'd managed to convince even himself, but refrained for the sake of their impromptu date.

Laying her head against his chest felt like the most natural thing in the world and she smiled to herself as he began to speed the pace if their dancing one again.

The night carried on much the same way, dancing and speaking quietly as they swayed around the darkening room. Eventually they stopped and Hermione massaged an ankle carefully as she leant against a desk that was pushed aside. She was sipping a glass of something bubbly and decidedly alcoholic though she couldn't identify it, as she rubbed at her aching ankle.

"You are in pain?" She was startled by the reappearance of Severus as he'd vanished a few minutes earlier with a kiss to her temple.

"Only a little." She smiled at him as she stretched her heel clad foot from beneath her gown. He stared down at it for a moment before kneeling in front of her and taking her foot in a long fingered hand.

"Perhaps it would have been wise to have transfigured something other than heels." He smirked up at her as he unhooked the clasp on the ankle of the foot he held. He slipped the shoe from her foot, staring up at her the entire time, and allowed it to clatter to the floor as his deft fingers began to massage her delicate arch. Her breath caught in her chest as she stared into his black eyes, dark as coal, burning deep into her.

"But then I certainly wouldn't have been able to reach you in our dance." Her voice was softer than she'd ever heard it as he released her first freed foot and shifted the Hem of her dress to grasp the other. Unfastening and removing the bright silver heel before dropping it to meet its companion on the floor.

His fingers stroked her ankle and foot softly, expertly as she watched him with rapt attention.

When he pulled her foot up and kissed its top softly, reverently she was certain she almost fainted. When his lips pressed to her slender ankle she felt dizzy.

"Perhaps next time we can come to a more comfortable arrangement, little witch." Lips touched her ankle again and she braced herself against the table, weak in the knees at his attentions.

Hermione had never particularly liked people near her feet, especially not the boys she'd been involved with in the past. There was, however, something decidedly intoxicating about the way Severus touched her feet, the way he held her ankle tenderly in his large hands.

"Next time?" Was all she could force out, and it sounded disturbingly like a moan to her own ears.

"I did express my desire to engage you in a potential relationship, did I not?" He smirked as he said this, his body all but slithering up her own as he ascended to stand tall over her.

"You did." Hermione confirmed starting up into the entrancing black of his eyes as he observed her closely.

"The night grows late and you should return to your dorm. Take your gift with you, but do not open it until you are entirely alone." He pressed forward to lay a kiss on her waiting lips. She groaned at the feel, the flavor, everything about him as he pressed his palm into her lower back and braced her against him.

His lips parted hers expertly, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue and pressing forward into her mouth. He groaned against her lips and it shot fire straight to her core, drawing a soft moan from her before he pulled away and stared down into her eyes.

"Goodnight, Severus." She exhaled barely able to open her eyes as he summoned her gift and pressed it into her hands.

"Sleep well." They parted at his words and Hermione all but floated back to Gryffindor tower and her dorm.

Gods she hoped she didn't wake tomorrow to find it was all just a dream.

She didn't notice a pair of suspicious blue eyes watching her as she went, dressed in finery despite her absence at the ball.


	7. Tidings Of Comfort and Joy

Tidings Of Comfort and Joy

Hermione hugged Ginny tightly, grinning when she pulled away from her best friend's embrace.

"I had so much fun last night! I wish you'd been there but I hope you enjoyed yourself relaxing. You'll let me know if you change your mind about coming to the Burrow won't you?" Hermione smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"I had an amazing night actually. I will if I change my mind but truly I think I'm better off here." Hermione glanced to Harry who was, waiting patiently for Ginny supporting a half conscious Ron. "I'll see you all after New year's." She moved to hug Harry and gave Ron a pat on the shoulder.

"It's cold, we should be on our way. Write us?" Harry gave her a once over and Hermione nodded enthusiastically in response. Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth as the three started up the path to Hogsmeade where they could take the train to the Burrow.

The caress of a warmth charm wrapping around her startled her from her thoughts and she turned to see a familiar figure stood beside her. He watched her friends' retreat for a moment before black eyes shifted to her upturned face. Little flecks of snow clung to his hair and obscenely long lashes. She wondered briefly how long he'd been there but opted not to question him.

"You will catch cold standing out here with no warning charm, silly girl." He spoke quietly, so quietly that she barely heard him and she was sure that even a passerby, not that there were many students or staff left in grounds, would hear him. "Where is the cloak you were gifted? It is meant to be worn, not hung away."

If she might have thought him acerbic before she found him anything but now. His words, while sharp, betrayed a sort of concern that she never would have expected from the dark wizard. She smiled thoughtfully at this before glancing back to the snow laden ground to speak.

"I thought I would be returning inside quickly, and honestly that cloak is the nicest, next to my dress and new jewelry, thing I've ever owned, I would be dreadfully upset if something happened to it." Her answer was completely honest and to the point, spoken at a quiet ton that matched his own. She chanced a glance at him from the corner of her eye to find him staring out over Hogwarts' grounds. His fathomless eyes seemed lost for a moment before they turned and caught her.

"You should return indoors, and do keep in mind that cloaks can be replaced, you however can-not." He drawled lowly, his eyes holding her for another long moment. She could feel the blush crawl across her cheeks and nodded softly.

"Yes sir." She didn't miss his smirk as she turned to make her way back into the warmth of the castle, mourning the loss of the warm wash of his magic as she left

his side.

He watched the witch as she sat alone at a table that had been set for the students who remained at Hogwarts for the Holiday. She ate quietly, her nose in a book as she poked at her food and he wondered not for the first time why she hadn't gone with her friends. There were only three others left this year, many of the students having been pulled from the school at the return of Voldemort and the rest wanting to be near their families in such dire times.

There was a boy sat a few seats from Hermione who barely picked at his food. His robes were threadbare and his face skinny and tired beyond what a second year's should be. The noise he made with his spoon must have caught the witch's attention because she lowered her book and sat it aside before turning to the boy.

Severus wanted to hear what the pair was saying but refrained from eavesdropping and observed with interest from his seat.

When Hermione stood and took the boy's hand in hers, leading him from the Great Hall Severus was right behind them. Curiosity burned through him as he followed the pair to Gryffindor tower where they stopped.

"I'll be just a moment, Phillip, wait right here and don't wander." She gave the boy a pointed look before turning to the portrait that guarded the tower.

"Don't worry Hermione dear, I'll keep an eye after him." She spoke as the door swung open and Hermione thanked her before entering and letting it swing shut behind her.

He waited impatiently, much like the boy Phillip who paced the hall, for the witch to return and when she did he was surprised to find she held several muggle jumpers and two sets of robes.

"Here now, we can't leave you cold, can we? Come with me to the loo and you can try these on, I'll adjust them if they need it." Severus' heart clenched in his chest as he watched her take the silent boy's hand again and lead him off down the hall. He chose not to follow them further, instead leaving to make his way to his Chambers. He wondered on his way where she'd gotten the clothing and realized it must have been her own.

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled after she had Phillip Connors sorted. He was a good kid who had been dealt a rather rough hand in life and while she didn't know much of his situation she knew he needed help, and someone to comfort him.

She thought about bringing him to Severus' attention and decided that was just what she would do when she next saw him. Thinking of the brooding wizard made her think about the gift he'd given her, the one she had tucked away under her bed for tonight. Her roommates we're gone and he'd told her to wait until she was alone to open it.

Now seemed like the perfect time.

She flipped on to her stomach and dangled the top half of her body from the edge of the bed. Her heavy bun swept along the floor as she reached out with both hands and tugged the carefully wrapped parcel from beneath and heaved herself and the box upright. She got a little head rush from the motion and had to wait a moment for her equilibrium to right itself before she could focus on the box in her lap.

Slipping her fingers beneath the nondescript brown paper she opened the flaps carefully and pulled it away in a delicate motion. The box was wood, heavy and etched with deep markings that she recognized immediately as runes. Trembling fingers caressed the box as she traced the runes, each a symbol for protection and safety. The lid lifted easily open and she stared down inside to see a small curled piece of parchment.

 _Lioness,_

You _will no doubt require protection for you belongings as you gather texts of knowledge and strange artefacts. This is Hanachea's box, created by a powerful witch in 1803. It will guard your items for you, from others, as well as guard others from you items._

 _There is of course an expansion charm in the box and it can be resized to suit your needs._ _This is a highly sought after treasure as I am sure you are aware. Please do not share with anyone that you possess this, that is a powerful artefact in and of itself. After you open this come to see me, no matter the time._

 _I await your arrival, yours,_

Severus

Hermione ran her fingers across the aged wood once again before tapping it with her wand and shrinking it to fit inside the beaded bag her grandmother had given her for Christmas the year before. Smiling to herself she hopped from her bed with an excited skip in her step and moved to her messy trunk, she hadn't managed to straighten it after giving Phillip some of her jumpers, the ones that would most suit a boy.

When she left her dorm, dressed in a pair of comfortable muggle jeans and a wool top she paused for just a moment to grab her new cloak. The dungeons were often cold, especially at night and Severus' classroom was always especially so.

The walk to his classroom was long and quiet, the castle empty as it was. The only sound she had for comfort was that of the portraits, those who chattered quietly and others that snored in deep sleep.

"Hello, Hermione." Hermione jumped with a squeal of surprise at the cool voice behind her suddenly and spun on her heel to face the speaker. Pale blue eyes met her own and she pressed a hand over her heart.

"Hugo! You startled me!" The with breathed as she tried to tether her flailing heartrate as the teen stared her down.

"Sorry Hermione, I just thought I'd say hi, it's weird to see you in the hall this late." The Ravenclaw had a sort of dull monotone voice that had always unnerved her and she shrugged softly.

"I'm surprised you aren't with family." She gave him a bright smile before turning to glance back down the corridor. "We must catch up sometime but right now I have an appointment with Professor Snape and we all know how he hates to be kept waiting." She turned to walk away but was stopped by his tongue clicking.

"On the Holidays? How wrong of him." She felt a shiver roll down her spine as she took a step back and nodded.

"Yes well, he hardly cares about that and I really mustn't keep him waiting."

"Of course not, see you around, Hermione." His tone chased another chill down her spine and she spun on her heel to take off down the hall.

She would have to check with Severus and see if he knew another way for them to meet. A way that didn't put her alone in the oddly creepy halls.


	8. An Open Fire

Hermione stood with her head against the wall beside the door to Severus' classroom for a long moment. Her eyes closed as she paced her breathing in an attempt to make herself feel better after her run in with the ever-creepy Hugo.

"Hermione? Is everything okay?" The door opened, and the object of her mild infatuation stood in the doorway. He had removed his robes and frockcoat and wore the sleeves of his white lawn shirt pressed up to his elbows.

Her stomach did a little flip inside her and she shook her head, shifting from foot to foot as she straightened to look him in the face.

"Fine, fine, I just bumped into someone in the hall..." She trailed, glancing from him to the doorway and back again, silently pleading with him to let her into the room and out of the cold hall.

"You are shivering, you are certain you are well?" She couldn't be sure when he'd pressed one of his palms into her lower back to guide her into the classroom, but she reveled in the warmth of it against her chilled skin. She shrugged half-heartedly as he shut the door behind her and pressed her forward to a door half-hidden by a shelf on the opposite wall of the room. "Hermione, if something has happened it would soothe my mind to know what it is." He cocked an eyebrow, turning to face her as they stood at the slim door and she took a deep breath, pressing her body just a little closer to his and enjoying the soft scent of herbs that clung to him.

"I just, would it be possible to find another way to meet, one that doesn't put me in the empty halls at night?" His mouth pressed into a thin line as he pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his and drawing a smile to her lips. She lay her head against his chest as his fingers moved delicately through the tendrils of hair that had escaped her braid.

"I'm certain we could find a way. Now I require reasoning." He pulled back just enough to cock an eyebrow at her before placing his chin atop her head.

"Hugo Iviera, I bumped into him in the halls and he's always given me an odd chill. I would rather simply meet with you without traveling the halls of the school."

"Now, was that so difficult?" He smirked as he released her and turned to the door, tapping his wand against the dark wood and watching as it swung open. Motioning with a hand he allowed her into the space first before following.

Torches lit along the corridor the door had let them into, stone walls were on either side of her that pressed close to one another. She let him guide her, his hand on her lower back once more, his body close to hers in the narrow hall as they made their way over the stone floor.

"This is the path to my chambers; the door is undetectable by students and allows convenient access to my classroom." He informed as they walked, she nodded and allowed herself to relax as they walked the path for a few more minutes.

They came to another door at the end of the hall and he pressed his chest against her back as he reached around her to tap his wand against this door as well.

"Password?" The image of a lazy looking man, dressed in dingy silver armor with a sword strapped to his hip, strode into a small portrait that hung on the door. Upon moving his gaze from Hermione to Severus his eyes widened before a coy smirk came across his face.

"This is not the time, Edmund." Severus grunted, sounding incredibly unamused, Hermione gave a little laugh and shook her head.

"But what a lovely thing she is. I would think you would introduce me to the first woman to ever grace these chambers." Hermione flushed red and glanced to the floor, her eyes searching the stone as Severus' breath fell across the shell of her ear.

"Would you like an introduction to Sir Edmund or would you prefer we moved on, little one?" There was a wicked sort of lilt to his voice and Hermione shivered involuntarily. Her head tilted to the side without really thinking about it, exposing the long column of her neck to the looming wizard who pressed a gentle kiss to the flesh before nipping it with his teeth.

"Nice to meet you." She murmured to the put-out looking portrait before Severus spoke his password, 'dunderheads' and pressed her forward into his chambers. When the door shut behind him she turned in place, her eyes finding his.

"I'm nervous." She admitted, her hands fidgeting with her robes as the wizard stared down at her, dark eyes entirely focused on her. It was a little overwhelming, having him staring down at her so intently, as if she were the only interesting thing in the room.

"Do I make you nervous, Hermione?" He took a step forward, shrinking the space that loomed between them and making her heart thump in her chest.

She gave a shy little nod but held her ground, watching his face as he came closer yet another step.

"And why do you think that is?" He was smirking now as he approached yet again. Soon he would be standing close enough that they would be touching. Hermione blinked, trying to regain her bearings.

"Possibly because all of my experiences to this point have been with…boys…" She shifted her gaze to and held it upon a fascinating spot on the floor as he advanced again. Finally, she gave in to her instinct to step back once. This seemed only to stir something predatory in him.

"Ah, and would it soothe you to have an explanation of my intentions?" Her eyes shot up to his face at his drawl and she took another step back at his step forward. At her soft nod he continued towards her, her back pressed into the soft back of a chair and her retreat was halted.

Severus leaned close, his mouth at her temple when he spoke again. So close, so close she could feel the heat of him, smell the musk of man and spice of herbs, the bite of potions brewing.

"You know already my desire to court you, little one, to determine your compatibility as a life partner. What do you know of a man's _other desires_ however?" His nose was brushing her hair ever so gently, his body close enough that she felt the phantom caress of his skin. "I wish to worship at the temple of your body, little one. I wish to map your skin, know every freckle, every blemish, every dimple. To see your flesh burned behind my eyes, to know your lips, your sounds, _your cries of pleasure_." His voice was sin, silken and deep, wrapping around her and drawing her in.

"So, you want me physically." She attempted to keep herself grounded. She needed to keep in mind their position. Hermione had not avoided physical relations with two boys to lose herself in this man.

"Do not underestimate me, Hermione." His tone turned dark, his breath was hot against the side if her face as he nudged her jaw with a finger, urging her to look into his eyes. When she did she found she could not look away, she was trapped there in his gaze. "I wish to stimulate your mind, to share lengthy conversations and intellectual arguments. To find a mind so brilliant as yours, to find a woman so powerful, a woman possessing fine wit and intellect…You are a treasure in a sea of glimmering falsehoods."

"You really think that?" She questioned breathlessly, her eyes wide as she stared up a him. A small smirk played at the corner of his lips but his nod lifted her spirit.

"I do not speak what I do not believe to be true." He confirmed, his fingers trailed her jaw and dropped to her throat, caressing the skin of her neck gently. Hermione felt the whimper bubble from her lips but couldn't have stopped it no matter how badly she wanted to. "Hermione," his voice was breathy, his intensely dark eyes focused on hers. "May we cease this conversation now? I am afraid I am losing my ability to control myself."

Hermione worried her bottom lip for a moment, her eyes searching his before she reached up and hooked her arms around his neck. Her lips sought his, finding them and marveling at the softness against her own.

He caught her around her lower back and pulled her body flush against his and pressed his lips more roughly against hers. A soft gasp parted her lips and his tongue immediately took advantage, diving inside the cavern of her mouth and massaging against her own with a ferocity she hadn't experienced since the night he'd kissed her beside the Christmas tree.

She was burning up inside, her body pressing and writhing against his as he held her to him. Long, sure hands shifted lower, grasping her bum and tugging her against him with a force that made a moan fall from her lips and into his searching mouth.

"Gods that's a lovely sound." He groaned as his mouth worked away from hers, across her jaw and down her neck, he stopped just above her robes and growled at the fabric as she wove her fingers into his hair and moaned again.

His tongue traced along her pulse and she abruptly tugged her hands from his hair, trembling fingers working to free her burning flesh from her robes. He chuckled to himself, stopping her hands with gentle fingers and pushing her back from him enough to see her clearly.

At her pout his soft chuckle turned into a deep laugh and he cocked a playful eyebrow.

"Oh, I am not finished with you yet, little witch. I only wish to relocate." He stepped forward, hooked his lips back to hers, and bent to grasp her by her thighs. He lifted her with ease and instinctively she hooked her thighs around his narrow hips and groaned against his mouth as he walked, carrying her unseeing through his chambers and into another room where a fire roared in the hearth and a bed waited for them.

Dropping her with ease to the foot of the bed his own hands drew her robes up, over her head and away. He smirked at the shorts and thin top she wore beneath and drew his hands from her shoulders, down her arms, before falling to his knees at her feet.

"Now, I believe I expressed an interest in worshipping you, shall I begin?" He cocked an eyebrow, awaiting her express permission. She stared into his eyes for a long moment her small hands cupped his cheeks and she brought her mouth to his in a gentle kiss.

"Yes, please."

"If at any point you feel uncomfortable..." He trailed, watching her closely, aware of her inexperience and harboring no desire to bring her discomfort. He wanted this woman for a mate, not a fuck.

"You'll know." He smirked as he pushed her back onto the bed, his eyes burning fiercely as he observed her prone body, her legs hanging off the bed, slender and exposed before him.

"Then let us begin." His dark voice drifted over her skin and Hermione barely stifled her moan at the sound. Gods the wizard was going to absolutely destroy her self-control, she simply knew it.


	9. Bells

I would just like to state in the beginning that this is smut.

Like, the whole chapter...

That is all

Hermione pushed up onto her elbows, observing the wizard who knelt at the foot of the bed. He had taken one of her calves in hand, massaging the muscle delicately as he slipped the trainer from her foot and settled it away from them. He took her sock as well, tucking it into the shoe and shifting his gaze to stare up the length of her body.

Her breath caught in her chest when he pressed his lips to the arch of her exposed foot before trailing his lips up to the hand that held her calf. He turned to the other leg, following the same procedure and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You seem to favor my feet." He smirked, his dark eyes holding her gaze as he pressed his lips to the delicate bone in her ankle.

"I favor your body in its entirety, that includes such dainty little feet." His voice was deep a gravelly, Hermione wet her lips and nodded softly brown curls swayed around her shoulders as she stared down at him. He brought his lips up to kiss at the side of her knees, one leg first and then the other. "I wish to take my time, to map the smoothness of your flesh."

Hermione worried her bottom lip as she watched him closely.

"And if you are disappointed by what you find?"

"Impossible." The word was sharp as his gaze shot back to hers, his hands reaching upwards towards her thighs. The muscles twitched and danced beneath his fingers and he smirked. "These boys you have involved yourself with, how far have you gone with them?"

Hermione swallowed, he could see the muscle in her jaw twitch as she tried to push into a sitting position. He pressed a hand to her shoulder to keep her down, his dark eyes watching her over the swell of her breasts. "You will speak, I will kiss." He commanded, and she lay back to stare up at the ceiling, wetting her lips once more.

"A little touching, never anything very serious." She hated the way her voice trembled, though she wasn't certain she could attribute it to her nervousness. His lips had come back to the arch of her left food and were working their way steadily around her ankle. Warm wet kisses pressed to her skin that made her back arch on more than one occasion as his hands smoothed across the skin of her calves and thighs. She was suddenly very glad she had taken the time to perform several hair removal spells before she'd come.

"Continue." He paused to speak, his breath warm on the back of her calf. She stifled a moan and took a breath.

"Kissing, rarely the way you kiss me, and Ron..." She trailed, her face burning and her eyes stinging at the memory. That was the night he'd found her in the hall, tears streaking her face.

He gave her a moment, relaxing her tensing muscles by kissing his way up her thigh, just to the edge of her shorts before ascending to settle between those thighs on the bed. He propped himself over her, his body lingering over her own as he stared down into her face. "Mr. Weasley did what, exactly?" He was staring hard into her eyes and she couldn't shift her gaze away.

"He kissed me that night, that night you found me under the mistletoe and- and it was atrocious, he got carried away, his hand was up my skirts. It hurt, I was uncomfortable. I shoved him off and left, told him it was never going to work. I'm sure he passed out drunk afterwards." She shifted her eyes away, not willing to look at him as they clouded with tears. "I'm just a prude, Severus, I've never even enjoyed kissing, not until it happened with you- and then you, you shoved away from me so fast I felt as if I'd bitten you." She stopped.

He watched the tear trail down her cheek. Gods her experiences were absolutely terrible, and he knew, unfortunate as it was, that this was how it often was for young women. Until they found their way into the adult world where experiences of a sexual nature became about pleasure and not simple harsh rutting.

He wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb and pressed his lips to hers gently.

"I will not hurt you. In fact, I now have a goal for this evening, you will have pleasure, little witch, such pleasure." He took her mouth, devouring her lips and parting them with his tongue to taste her mouth. He enjoyed her flavor, her small moans as he pressed her back into the soft mattress with vigor.

After finally taking what he might have called his fill, if he could truly say he thought having his fill of the witch was possible he slipped back down her body and into the floor. Grasping her shorts, he gave her a questioning look and she nodded briefly, worrying her swollen bottom lip and he smirked before tugging them down and tossing them away.

His hands splayed across her thighs as he pushed the upwards. Black eyes were locked on the sweet little pair of pink knickers she wore, and he groaned his anticipation of what lay beneath. This night was not about his pleasure. No, this night was about her, and making her comfortable taking her pleasure from him.

Hermione lay back again, grasping the sheets beneath her in her fingers as his hands caught the edge of her knickers and eased them from her body as well. She felt exposed, the cool air of his room kissed her bared skin. Still she couldn't help but squirm at the low growl that emitted from the foot of the bed before hands were stroking across her mons. He rose once more, standing and staring down at her in her position laying atop his mattress and smirked down at her.

"I feel your state of dress is uneven." And a flick of his wand vanished her top and bra, leaving her squealing her shock as she tried to cover her newly exposed breasts. Hands caught hers and pressed them down on either side of her head, "Oh no, my sweet, I will look my fill." His husky voice was music to her ears and she moaned softly when his lips found hers and pressed a gentle kiss to them.

Catching both of her wrists in one hand he smirked as he lowered his face to her breasts, his tongue flicking out to tease one nipple before he shifted to do the same to the other. His moan was musical as he turned burning eyes back up to her.

"Great Circe and Merlin you have lovely tits." His words might have made her blush, she wasn't sure, she wasn't sure of much as she tried to control her panting breaths. She wanted desperately to clench her thighs together but hi position between them hindered that movement. His smirk was wicked as a hand trailed downward, grasping her hip before shifting inward and grazing her mons. "Let us see what noises you make when you are pleased, shall we?"

Hermione whimpered at the feeling of one finger slipping down her wet slit, a rough fingertip grazing her clit and making her hips buck at the unfamiliar, rather pleasant sensation. The smirk seemed to have permanently affixed itself to his face and he watched her eyes roll back in her head for a moment before moving so that his mouth was able to latch to the peak of her right breast.

She cried out, her hips wriggling beneath him and stirring further the erection that pressed violently against the inside of his trousers.

Gods she was beautiful, he slipped his finger lower, finding the wetness of her entrance and prodding gently, easing the digit in before removing it and skimming back over her clit. She cried out and he looked at her from beneath his lashes, his tongue still playing at her delectable nipple as she tossed her head back.

"Oh please, oh please." Severus was almost certain she had no clue what she was begging for as her hips rocked against his hand and sought her pleasure. He knew, however, he knew well. Shifting to her other breast, his tongue trailing the valley between them as he moved he growled at the low moan that poured from her lips and into the air of his chambers.

These chambers had never known the sound of a woman and he was certain this was the best he could have possibly brought into them. His, his intelligent little witch, so perfectly formed. He slipped is finger into her channel and pressed his teeth gently into her nipple earning a mewl that had him pulling back to look into her face.

His finger delved deeper, another coming to join it as he braced himself on the hand that had held hers. She wrapped her arms around his back, her fingertips biting into the fabric of his white lawn shirt as her hips thrust up towards him.

"Severus, Severus..." She moaned when his thumb found the bead of her clit and he growled his satisfaction at her little begging noises.

"That's a girl, come for me, come Hermione." He hissed into her ear before finding her lips and devouring them once more, applying more pressure to her clit and moving his fingers until he found the spongy flesh inside, her g-spot.

She cried out, white fire dancing across her skin and burning her up from the inside. Her ears were working as she shattered beneath his expert fingers and when Hermione finally managed to open her eyes Severus was staring down at her with a satisfied look on his face.

"Oh gods." She tossed an arm over her eyes only to have it swiftly removed by delicate fingers.

"Do not hide from me." He spoke lowly, she could see that at some point he had vanished his own clothes, he lay beside her in a very tented pair of boxers and she tentatively reached out to touch his erection.

"How can I help you?" She was worrying her lip as she stared down at him and he drew her gaze back up by tipping her face with two fingers.

"You will observe, this time." His voice was husky once more as he shifted in the bed, helping to draw her up so that she was propped against the pillows beside him. He rolled to his back and pressed the boxers down so that his erection sprang free.

Hermione stared at him, marveling at the thick steel of his manhood. He stared at her as his fingers caressed gently across the head, pulling back the foreskin to expose the deep red and purple head. Hermione wet her lips and shifted so she was sitting.

"That's right, watch, watch me." He groaned suddenly fisting his impressive endowment in his fingers and moving his hand first down, and then up. He drew his palm over the head of his cock, gathering the precum and using it as a lubricant as he drew his hand faster up and down his own length.

Hermione looked to his face, wetting her lips before shifting her eyes back to his actions. She shivered, feeling a stirring at her apex that she would have thought impossible after the earth shattering orgasm he'd supplied her with just moments before.

"Watch me." He growled out and she did, she watched closely as his hand began to twist slightly, grasping his hardened cock so tightly she wondered if it might be painful. By the look on his face it was anything but. His eyes were heavy lidded with pleasure and his mouth lightly parted.

She couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward, her breasts crushing into his chest as her mouth latched onto his and her eyes closed in bliss. He growled his hand grasping the back of her head and holding her tightly to him, fingers buried in her silken hair as he sped his motions. Hermione's small hand trailed down his stomach, finding his rapidly moving hand.

He released himself, grasping her hand in his own, sticky with his seed, and helped her clutch his throbbing cock. He drew her hand up and down beneath his, twisting their wrists in time and groaning into her mouth as he helped her bring him off.

With a groan his seed coated both of their hands and his stomach, a spurt managing to catch the side of her breast and she pulled back and away from him with a surprised gasp. He stared down at his seed, his eyes dark where it had landed on the side of her breast and pulled her back, shifting so that they lay side by side, their fronts pressed together as his mouth took hers with fervor.

"Thank you." She managed to moan when he pulled away to allow her to breathe. Turning to grasp his wand in hand he groaned as he cleaned away the mess from their activities and discarded his boxers off the edge of the bed.

"No, I believe it is I who should thank you, Hermione." He breathed into the side of her head as he pulled her into his arms, cradling her nude form to him. He spooned around her, turning her so she lay with her back to him. His nose buried in her hair he took a deep breath and smiled softly to himself. "It was not my intention for this night to take such an extreme turn. Perhaps I can persuade you to stay here, in my quarters this evening?" She nodded sleepily at his question, breathing a yawn.

"I would like that." Came her tired voice and he pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

"As would I, I would also like to take breakfast with you in the morning, here." He stroked a hand down her side, her skin was cooling rapidly and he sat up quickly to pull the duvet over them. Her body squirmed back to fit against his once more when he returned to his position behind her and he smirked into her hair.

"I did not lie, when I said I was not only interested in your body." He spoke softly into her hair and she nodded.

"I would never accuse you of being a liar, Severus."

"There is also the matter of this Hugo boy, I will require more information on him." Hermione yawned again at his words but nodded softly. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Sleep witch, I shall pick your brain come morning."

"Goodnight, Sev..." She trailed before her breathing evened. He smiled to himself, clutching the witch to him more tightly and curling his body around hers.

Yes, she was a perfect match. He could feel his thoughts of Lily slipping, slipping to a place in the back of his mind where they belonged. This witch could be his salvation.

He just had to take care not to turn this relationship sour.


End file.
